Gegeneinander - Miteinander
by weltenwandler77
Summary: Beastboy hat eine Beziehung mit Terra, doch Raven hat ebenfalls versteckte Gefühle für ihn. Werden die beiden Mädchen den Tower in Stücke reißen im Kampf um ihn oder gibt es vielleicht eine bessere Lösung für das Problem? Lemon


**Gegeneinander - Miteinader**

Die letzten Wochen waren verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen im Tower der Titans. Die Verbrechen die stattfanden konnten von der Polizei eingedämmt werden was dem Team eine wohlverdiente Atempause verschaffte. Die Stimmung war entspannt. Cyborg bastelte an seinem T-Car um das absolut perfekte Feintuning zu finden, Robin sah sich Aufzeichnungen vergangener Einsätze an während Raven und Starfire sich eine Komödie im TV ansahen. Starfire hatte allerdings wesentlich mehr Spaß als Raven. Beast Boy und Terra waren unterdessen in der Küche. Beast Boy war damit beschäftigt den Kühlschrank zu plündern und sich ein 4-stöckiges Sandwich zu machen während Terra an einen Schrank gelehnt jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtete.

Gerade als er fertig war und eine Olive als krönenden Abschluss aufsteckte nahm sie es ihm weg. „Oh, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." säuselte sie ihm zu. „Hey, ich wollte das essen. Du wirst es nur im Raum verteilen!" antwortete er ihr empört. „Mein Liebling gönnt mir kein Sandwich?" dabei schaute Terra ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. Der grüne Junge seufzte und ließ ein wenig frustriert den Kopf hängen. Terra sah ihn liebevoll an und streichelte einmal sanft über seinen Rücken.. Das half sehr Beast Boy wieder aufzuheitern. Er schwelgte auf Wolke Sieben während seinen Angebetete sich mit seinem Essen auf und davon machte.

In einem Punkt hatte Beast Boy allerdings vollkommen Recht. Gleich nachdem sich Terra mit dem viel zu großen Riesensandwich auf die Couch zu Starfire gesellt hatte begann sie damit es großzügig zu verteilen. Das ging soweit dass nicht nur Starfire großzügig mit Essensabfällen bedacht wurde sondern auch die in einiger Entfernung sitzende Raven einen Klecks Majonäse auf ihre Kapuze bekam. Hätte ihre Wut Hitze erzeugt wäre er vermutlich verdampft. Dennoch versuchte sie die Kontrolle zu behalten. Ein weiterer Klecks, diesmal Ketchup, landete auf ihr. „Terra!" rief sie aus und erhob sich wütend.

Terra schaute kurz auf, das Gesicht und ihr Outfit über und über mit Essensresten verschmiert. „Raven, ich glaube du hast da was." Meinte Terra lediglich während sie sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund schob. Starfire erhob sich und flog vorsichtshalber zwischen die Beiden. „Können wir nicht einfach… Freunde sein?" beschwichtigend hob die Tamarianerin ihre Hände und versuchte sich zwischen die Beiden zu bugsieren. „Nein! Leg das Sandwich weg!" Raven drückte Starfire zur Seite und starrte Terra in die Augen. „Du willst dass ich es weglege? Ich weiß was besseres. Du kannst es haben. Hier!" Terra drückte die Reste direkt in Ravens Gesicht. Das war zu viel. Raven stürzte sich auf ihre Feindin und versuchte sie am Boden festzuhalten.

Beide rollten sich auf dem Boden hin und her und versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Beast Boy hatte sich unterdessen ein neues Sandwich gemacht und kaum dass er durch die Tür geschritten war wurde es ihm durch Ravens Kräfte aus den Händen gerissen und prompt auf ihrer Konkurrentin verteilt. „Macht ihr hier eine Essensschlacht?" rief er begeistert. „Es ist so furchtbar! Du musst mir helfen sie auseinander zu kriegen!" schrie Starfire von ihrer erhöhten Position aus. „Auseinander, ihr Beiden!" rief Beast Boy und wollte Terra von Raven herunterzerren, fand sich aber stattdessen mitten im Gerangel wieder. Starfire flog davon um Robin zu holen damit er dieses Desaster stoppen konnte.

Beast Boy wusste nicht genau wie es geschehen war, aber er fand sich plötzlich als Puffer zwischen den beiden Mädchen wieder. Die Beiden hielten schlagartig inne während jeder von ihnen versuche die neue Situation zu erfassen. Raven lag ganz unten und überlegte wie sie am besten dieser für sie mehr als unangenehmen Situation entkommen konnte. Wobei es eigentlich nicht so sehr daran lag dass sie unter Beast Boy lag sondern eher die Tatsache dass sie niemals hätte zugegeben können dass sie sich, abgesehen von Terras Präsenz, eigentlich wohl fühlte.

Es war sehr schwer für sie Abneigung zu imitieren wenn er so direkt auf ihr lag. Terra schien es zu spüren, vielleicht war es ihr Instinkt. Und im Augenblick war sie sehr wütend auf Raven und war bereit alles zu tun um sie zu verletzen. Das blonde Mädchen drückte Beast Boy einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es tat Raven weh sie so zu sehen... intim. Sie hatte sich immer weggedreht wenn sie es in ihrer Gegenwart taten. Sich berührten oder küssten. Sie hasste es. Und jetzt war sie unter den Beiden begraben und musste zusehen.

Beast Boy war verwirrt, wollte versuchen sich zu erheben wurde jedoch von seiner Angebeteten immer wieder zurückgedrückt. Erst als sie Robins laufende Schritte auf dem Korridor vernahm erhob sie sich und zog Beast Boy mit sich. Raven stand auf und wischte sich die Essensreste welche auf ihrem Gesicht und dessen Nähe gelandet waren aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist hier los? Starfire sagt ihr kämpft miteinander?" Robin war verärgert. „Schon gut, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle…denke ich." antwortete Beast Boy. Er war sich nicht sicher was er von der ganzen Situation zu halten hatte. Terra neigte zwar dazu ihm gelegentlich ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, aber das war irgendwie merkwürdig. „Euch ist klar dass ihr das hier sauber machen werdet?" fragte Robin nachdem er einen Blick auf den verschmierten Fußboden geworfen hatte. Raven sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ging wortlos in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Sie würde das hier nicht aufräumen, und wenn er sich auf den Kopf stellen würde!

Als sich Raven in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte zog sie ihrem vollgesauten Umhang aus und warf ihn im hohen Bogen durch den Raum. Dann sank sie zu Boden, sowohl aus Erschöpfung durch ihr Gerangel mit Terra als auch durch Verzweiflung. Sie hasste dieses blonde Flittchen. Sie war unsauber, undiszipliniert und arrogant. Dass alles hätte Raven noch ertragen können. Aber dass sie eine Liebesbeziehung mit Beast Boy entwickelte war für den Halbdämon kaum zu ertragen.

Sie hatte Monate gebraucht um sich auch nur an die Präsenz des Formwandlers zu gewöhnen. Doch mit der Zeit wurde daraus mehr. Zarte Annäherungen, kaum bemerkbar für andere doch für Raven sehr bedeutsam. Eine flüchtige Berührung, ein liebes Wort oder dass er in Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen war. Kleine winzige Dinge die Jahre brauchten um zu reifen. Und sie brauchte eben Zeit um ihre Gefühle zuzulassen, kontrolliert und vorsichtig. Doch dann kam plötzlich Terra und brachte alles durcheinander. Wofür sie Monate brauchte schaffte dieses Mädchen in wenigen Tagen. Beast Boys Aufmerksamkeit, seine Zuneigung.

Sie hätte doch nicht mehr lange gebraucht um sich ihm zu öffnen, doch sie konnte es nicht eben einfach mal so machen. Doch jetzt war alles zunichte. Beast Boy hatte sich für Terra entschieden und wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal wie sehr er ihr damit wehtat. Was sollte sie nur tun? Im Grunde hatte sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten, zu kämpfen oder aufzugeben. Sie stand auf und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht von denen sie kaum gemerkt hatte dass sie ihre Wangen herunter gelaufen waren. Raven ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, holte sich eine neue Robe und zog sie sich über. Sie würde Beast Boy nicht dieser Möchtegern-Heldin überlassen. Nicht ohne zu kämpfen.

Während Robin sich wieder anderen Dingen widmete und versuchte den Vorfall auszublenden fiel Terra und Beast Boy die undankbare Aufgabe zu sauberzumachen. Zwei Riesensandwiches konnten eine gewaltige Menge an Schmutz hinterlassen wenn man sie als Waffen verwendete. „Was sollte das mit Raven vorhin, Terra? Wolltest du sie fertig machen?" fragte Beast Boy während er versuchte kunstvoll den Wischmob zu schwingen was nur bedingt von Erfolg gekrönt war. Er rutschte damit aus und landete auf seinem Hintern.

Terra schmunzelte und half ihm auf. „Sie macht mich immer fertig und sucht grundlos Streit. Oder sie geht wegen Kleinigkeiten an die Decke." Terra bekam allein bei diesem Gedanken einen hochroten Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf. Ich weiß Raven ist kompliziert und wirkt manchmal kalt aber sie ist ganz in Ordnung wenn man sie erst einmal kennt." Der Formwandler versuchte seine Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Wie gut kennst du sie denn? Hat sie irgendwann mal..." sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Brust. „Was?" fragte er irritiert. „Na, wollte sie dich mal… anfassen oder so etwas? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse" Terra lächelte entwaffnend. Beast Boy schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Seine Liebste gab sich zufrieden und widmete sich wieder dem Putzen.

Raven verbrachte die gesamte Zeit bis zum späten Abend in ihrem Zimmer und meditierte. Sie wollte die maximale Kontrolle und musste sich absolut im Griff haben. Nur dann konnte sie das Risiko eingehen mehr von ihren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, weiter zu gehen als zuvor. Und wahrscheinlich musste sie erheblich mehr Emotionen zeigen können wenn sie Beast Boy von Terra losbekommen wollte. Dennoch musste sie klare Abstriche machen wie weit genau sie gehen konnte ohne dass ihre Kräfte Amok liefen. Verführung war eine komplizierte Sache wenn man jederzeit jemanden an die Wand schmettern konnte wenn man zu weit ging.

Durch ein lautes Geräusch wurde ihre Konzentration unterbrochen, jemand klopfte an die Tür. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und öffnete. Starfire stand vor ihrer Tür mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Könnten wir über das reden was heute passiert ist? Bitte?" Starfire legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Es war nichts." log Raven. „Es war nicht Nichts. Ich weiß ja dass du und Terra nicht gut miteinander auskommen aber sich prügeln? Was ist wirklich los? Ich kann dir helfen wenn du mich lässt." Starfire nahm Raven´s Hände um dem Nachdruck zu verleihen. Raven seufzte erneut. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nützlich eine andere Sichtweise zu haben. Zudem hatte Starfire schließlich auch einen Freund. „Gut, komm rein." Raven wartete bis sie drin war und schloss die Tür.

Starfire setzte sich auf den Boden und sah sie erwartungsfroh an. „Ich glaube… ich glaube ich mag… Beast Boy" Raven machte immer wieder längere Pausen während des Satzes. „Das ist gut, ich mag Beast Boy auch. Deswegen sind wir ja auch Freunde." Die Naivität der Tamarianerin war manchmal entnervend, insbesondere in Momenten wie diesen. „Nein, Starfire. Ich meine ich mag ihn mehr als einen Freund. Ich fühle mich… zu ihm hingezogen." Es kostete Raven viel Kraft es laut auszusprechen. Die Augen der Außerirdischen wurden groß vor kindlicher Begeisterung. „Das ist doch wunderbar, Raven. Endlich findest du die Liebe!" rief Starfire aus und erhob sich in die Luft, beseelt von diesem wunderbaren Gedanken. „Nein, nicht wunderbar! Hast du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen? Ein Tip, es hat blonde Haare und wirft gerne mit Dreck." Raven tippelte mit einem Fuß auf und ab und wartete bis diese Information das Gehirn der Außerirdischen erreicht hatte.

Starfire sah sie fragend an. „Wieso ist das ein Problem? Du musst dich nur mit Terra anfreunden und dann könnt ihr teilen." führte sie aus. Raven wusste zunächst nicht einmal wie sie auf diesen Vorschlag reagieren sollte und brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich zu sammeln. „Was? Würdest du Robin mit einem anderen Mädchen teilen?" fragte Raven schließlich. „Solange ich sicher bin dass sie ihn genauso liebt wie ich, natürlich. Warum sollte sich Liebe nur auf zwei beschränken? Du musst nur einen Weg finden mit Terra auszukommen und stell dir vor wie viel glücklicher Beast Boy erst wäre." Starfire ließ es klingen als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. „Das ist eine… interessante Sichtweise. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Danke für deine Mühe, Starfire. Und jetzt raus." Raven öffnete resigniert die Tür und wartete bis sie gegangen war. Dann warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Würde sie überhaupt gegen Terra im Wettstreit ankommen? Hatte der durchgeknallte Alien am Ende vielleicht tatsächlich einen besseren Plan als den totalen Krieg?

Terra unterdessen war in ihrem Raum und machte sich ebenfalls Gedanken über den Vorfall. Ihr war nicht entgangen das Raven gelegentlich Beast Boy berührte wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Die gelegentlichen Blicke mit verborgener Lust die ihren Freund musterten. Wollte dieser Freak ihr am Ende ihren Freund ausspannen? Sie hatte nie wirklich verstanden wieso Raven mit solch extremer Abneigung auf sie reagierte. Sie tat was sie konnte um zu helfen und immer hatte sie Gründe für Kritik, immer war es nicht genug oder sie hätte irgendwas besser machen können. Das war eine der vielen Eigenschaften die Terra an Raven hasste.

Und heute war das Fass eben übergelaufen und sie hatte die Beherrschung war an sich nichts Schlechtes. Manchmal half ein reinigendes Gewitter, das wusste sie selbst am besten. Zumal es eine wunderbare Gelegenheit war dem Halbdämon zu zeigen wem Beast Boy gehörte. Dennoch war es womöglich an der Zeit die Beziehung zu ihrem süßen Formwandler auf die nächste Stufe zu bringen. Alles was fehlte war eine passende Gelegenheit und die würde sich schon ergeben. Sie musste nur abwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Und falls die Dinge für sie doch schlecht liefen konnte sie Raven immer noch „aus Versehen" unter tausend Tonnen Fels begraben. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein.

Beast Boy hatte Schwierigkeiten beim einschlafen. Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett immer wieder hin und her und fand keine Ruhe. Es kam immer wieder vor das Raven und Terra aneinander gerieten, jedoch endete es selten in handfesten Auseinandersetzungen. Warum hatte sie ihn geküsst als Raven unter ihm lag? Wieso hatte sie ihn gefragt ob Raven ihn berührt hatte? Was versprach sie sich davon? Vielleicht wusste Raven worauf genau Terra es abgesehen hatte. Nachdem er sich mehrere Stunden umhergewälzt hatte und dennoch keinen Schlaf fand beschloss er das nicht geringe Risiko einzugehen Raven zu wecken und sie zu fragen. Er zog sich an und schlich leise zu ihrem Zimmer und stand minutenlang unschlüssig davor. Immer wieder hielt er inne als er Klopfen wollte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Beast Boy schreckte zurück während Raven lediglich in einem Nachthemd bekleidet mit müdem Blick in seine Richtung starrte. „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund wieso du vor meiner Tür kampierst?" fragte sie schließlich. „Ich wollte… nichts Besonderes. Es hat Zeit bis morgen." stotterte der Formwandler. „Und deswegen stehst du auch vor meiner Tür. Ich kann deine innere Unruhe spüren. Was willst du?" Raven war ein wenig ungehalten. „Ich wollte über die Sache mit Terra sprechen. Es lässt mir keine Ruhe." gestand er. „Gut, komm rein. Ich werde nicht auf dem Flur mit dir diskutieren." sprach sie in ihrem monotonen Tonfall und machte ein wenig Platz damit er eintreten konnte. Beast Boy war nur sehr selten in ihrem Raum gewesen. Lediglich die schmalen Lichtkegel einiger Kerzen erhellten den düster eingerichteten Raum. Es erschien Ihm irgendwie unheimlich.

Raven setzte sich in ihrem Nachthemd auf ihr Bett und deutete auf einen in Raum stehenden Stuhl. Beast Boy setzte sich und vermied es Raven direkt anzusehen. Ihr Outfit war schwer zu ignorieren doch er war schließlich mit Terra zusammen. Die Situation kam ihm surreal vor wobei es Raven allerdings nicht anders ging. „Warum hast du Terra angegriffen?" fragte er nach einigen unangenehmen Minuten der Stille. „Sie hat mich absichtlich beschmiert und mich anschließend angegriffen, nicht umgekehrt. Doch das ist nicht was dich wirklich beschäftigt." antwortete sie monoton. „Nein, der Kuss beschäftigt mich mehr. War ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, oder?" Beast Boy rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich denke dass sie mir zeigen wollte dass du ihr gehörst. Vielleicht denkt sie dass ich mit ihr konkurriere." Raven versuchte möglichst professionell zu klingen. Beast Boy nickte und ging Richtung Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Tust du es?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Tue ich was?" Raven wusste natürlich genau worauf er abzielte. „Mit ihr um mich konkurrieren" er brachte es auf den Punkt. Er sah es an ihrem Blick, sie fühlte sich ertappt. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er.

Am nächsten Tag war die Stimmung angespannt. Beim Frühstück spürten alle Titans die dicke Luft zwischen Terra und Raven. Terra saß neben Beast Boy und hatte ihr Müsli bislang nicht angerührt. Sie berührte sanft sein Bein, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Liebling, ich will nicht das wieder so ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall wie gestern passiert. Ich weiß das ich häufig schmiere, wärst du so gut und würdest mich füttern?" sprach sie sanft. Beast Boy wurde schlagartig rot, ebenso Raven. Robin und Cyborg fühlten sich als würden sie in einen Kleinkrieg hineingezogen werden dem sie lieber aus dem Weg gegangen wären. Starfire jedoch nutze die Tatsache das alle sie für viel naiver hielten als sie war aus um die Situation zu entschärfen.

Sie setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Terra, griff nach dem Löffel und schob ihn ihr in den Mund. „Hier, Freundin. Überlass mir die wundervolle Aufgabe des Fütterns." Starfire setzte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Terra war von dieser Entwicklung derart überrascht dass sie nicht wusste wie sie darauf reagieren sollte während alle anderen Anwesenden inklusive Beast Boy lachten, selbst Raven kicherte. Terra dachte kurz darüber nach ihrer Konkurrentin den Teller entgegenzuwerfen, entschied sich aber doch dagegen. Dieses Mal jedenfalls nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie Starfire den Löffel ab und beschloss doch wieder selbst zu essen. Das hatte nicht geklappt.

Nach dem Frühstück ging jeder Titan seinen eigenen Interessen nach. Cyborg hatte sich in sein Labor zurückgezogen und arbeitete an einer neuen Waffe, Robin betrieb Krafttraining, Starfire vergnügte sich mit dem Senf und Beast Boy las Comics in seinem Zimmer. Raven und Terra waren im Aufenthaltsraum. Beide saßen so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt auf der Couch während der Fernseher lief. Terra zappte gelangweilt durch die Kanäle, eine der vielen Eigenschaften die Raven auf die Nerven gingen. Schließlich blieb sie bei einer Tierdokumentation hängen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten des Schweigens meinte Terra plötzlich "Es tut mir leid, das mit gestern." Raven war sich nicht sicher ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Hatte Terra sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt? "Danke." antwortete Raven monoton. "Wir sind im selben Team, Raven. Wir sollten aufhören uns zu bekämpfen und das geht ganz einfach." Terra war ein wenig näher an sie herangerückt. "Wie?" fragte die Halbdämonin skeptisch. "Du musst mir einfach nur zusichern das du nichts von MEINEM Freund willst." Terra sah Raven direkt in die Augen. "Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte Raven ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Ist es so? Willst du meinen Freund für dich, Miststück?" Terra´s Augen begannen zu glühen. "Ich...ich liebe ihn." Raven brachte die Worte kaum heraus. Terra´s Augen hörten auf zu leuchten, das war die letzte Antwort mit der sie gerechnet hatte. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Raven und gab ihr ein paar Hiebe. Raven nutzte ihre Kräfte, stieß Terra in die Höhe und hielt sie da. "Weißt du wie schwer es für mich ist das zu sagen?" schrie die Empatin wütend. "Er ist MEIN Freund! Er gehört mir!" Terra verursachte ein Erdbeben das den gesamten Tower erschütterte.

Cyborg hatte monatelang an dem Prototypen gefeilt den er auf seinem Tisch liegen hatte. Nur noch wenige Handgriffe und die verbesserte Impuls-Kanone war endlich fertig. Er zog gerade die letzte Schweißnaht als plötzlich der ganze Tower erbebte. Er rutschte ab und zerstörte dabei eine Reihe Mikroprozessoren. "Terra!" schrie er wutentbrannt und stapfte wütend aus dem Labor.

Robin übte gerade den Wandlauf als das Erdbeben ihn unsanft mit dem Boden bekannt machte. Mühevoll rappelte er sich wieder auf. Instinktiv checkte er seinen Kommunikator ob ein Superschurke die Stadt angriff, doch dem war nicht so. Demnach war die nächstbeste Erklärung ein erneuter Streit zwischen Terra und Raven. Das musste aufhören sonst würden die beiden den Tower irgendwann niederreißen oder in eine andere Dimension werfen. Es musste eine dauerhafte Lösung geben, eine mit der beide Leben konnten. Er musste sie nur finden, das war seine Pflicht als Anführer

Starfire kämmte sich gerade die Haare als das Erdbeben einsetzte. Sie versuchte sich abzufangen, kam dabei an die Senftube und drückte aus Versehen kräftig drauf. Ihr Gesicht und Teile ihrer Haare waren gelb, doch das kümmerte sie im Augenblick nur wenig. Das Erdbeben bedeutete vermutlich das ihr Rat für ihre Freundin Raven nicht besonders gut aufgefasst wurde. Sie wischte sich den Senf auf dem Gesicht und flog in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät um bei der Schlichtung zu helfen.

Beast Boy studierte gerade die neusten Abenteuer seiner Lieblingshelden als das Erdbeben ihn aus seinem Bett beförderte. Seine Freundin war wohl wieder wegen irgendwas wütend und er hoffte das nicht er das Ziel ihrer Wut war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich verstecken, doch es war besser nachzusehen weswegen es diesmal wieder krachte.

Als die restlichen Titans im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen waren Raven und Terra voll im Gefecht miteinander. Terra warf unentwegt Felsbrocken nach ihrer Konkurrentin welche diese in Löchern verschwinden lies. "Sofort aufhören!" schrie Robin, doch die beiden eifersüchtigen Mädchen reagierten nicht darauf. Starfire flog in die Schusslinie, doch auch das brachte die Beiden nicht dazu aufzuhören. "Sie ist an allem Schuld!" riefen beide Mädchen synchron. Raven war die Defensive leid, sie begann einige der Felsen zurückzuwerfen. Starfire sah sich plötzlich im Kreuzfeuer der beiden gefangen. Die Tamarianerin zerstörte einige der Felsen, doch ein Teil der Deckenverkleidung löste sich und ein Kabel fiel funkensprühend von oben auf sie herab.

Beast Boy reagierte indem er sich in einen Geparden verwandelte und stieß Starfire gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Weg. Stattdessen wurde er vom Kabel und anschließend von zwei Felsen getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Schlagartig hörten Terra und Raven auf. Die Steine fielen zu Boden wo sie gerade waren. Starfire war die erste die zu Beast Boy hechtete. "Beast Boy, bist du in Ordnung?" sie schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Cyborg kam angerannt und hechtete sofort zu seinem Kumpel. "Mehrere Rippenbrüche, Verbrennungen durch Strom. Ich muss ihn auf der Krankenstation behandeln." er nahm ihn vorsichtig auf und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. "Ich kann ihn mit meiner Magie..." Raven wurde unterbrochen. "Habt ihr beide heute nicht schon genug getan?" Cyborg hatte kein Verständnis für die beiden Streithähne als er sich in Richtung Krankenstation davonmachte.

Robin begutachtete den Schaden am Tower. Etliche Fenster waren eingeschlagen, die Inneneinrichtung verwüstet und überall lagen Felsbrocken herum oder steckten in Wänden fest. "Ihr habt gerade Beast Boy schwer verletzt! Worum ging es diesmal?" schrie er wütend. Weder Raven noch Terra antworteten. Beide sahen betrübt zu Boden. "Raven liebt Beast Boy und Terra auch." warf Starfire ein nachdem sich keine der anderen beiden zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte. Robin brauchte ein paar Sekunden um diese Information überhaupt zu verarbeiten.

"Moment, ihr streitet euch um Beast Boy? Das...ist der Grund weswegen ihr den Tower demoliert? Ihr hättet Starfire beinahe getroffen und Beast Boy fast umgebracht. Terra, du weißt das deine Kräfte schnell mal außer Kontrolle geraten. Und Raven, von dir hatte ich mehr erwartet." Robin hielt ihnen eine Standpauke. Raven sah ihm direkt in die Augen, Wut in ihrem Blick. "Du hattet mehr von mir erwartet? Mehr erwartet? Was denn noch? Habe ich kein Recht darauf geliebt zu werden? Muss ich immer einsam sein? Für dich ist es einfach, du hast jemanden der dich mag. Selbst Terra hat jemanden gefunden obwohl sie immer nur an sich selbst denkt! Ich will auch glücklich sein und ich werde um Beast Boy kämpfen!" Raven hatte große Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Jetzt tat sie sogar Terra leid. "Du liebst ihn wirklich, oder?" Terra näherte sich langsam ihrer Rivalin. Robin wollte dazwischen gehen, doch Starfire legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Terra nahm ihre Rivalin in den Arm während diese ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. "Warum ihn? Er ist mein Freund." flüsterte sie in Ravens Ohr. "Mein Herz hat gewählt." antwortete Raven. "Es gibt eine Lösung für das Problem. Freund Robin, wärst du so freundlich uns allein zu lassen? Ich denke es ist Zeit für ein Gespräch unter Mädchen." Starfire gab Robin einen freundlichen Schubs in Richtung Tür, oder was davon noch übrig war.

Starfire stellte kurz sicher das Robin tatsächlich gegangen war bevor sie sich ihre beiden Freundinnen zur Brust nahm. Dann zwang sie die Beiden sich gegenüber zu sitzen, inmitten der Trümmer ihres Schlachtfeldes. "Ihr liebt beide Beast Boy und das ist wundervoll. Warum seid ihr nicht fähig miteinander zu teilen?" fragte Starfire gerade heraus. "Ich hatte befürchtet das sie wieder damit kommen würde." seufzte Raven. "Teilen? Wieso sollte ich teilen? Beast Boy ist mein Freund! Teil du doch mit ihr, Star." Terra blickte verächtlich zur Seite. "Würde Raven das wünschen würde ich darüber nachdenken, doch das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist das ihr beide doch Beast Boy glücklich machen wollt. Glaubt ihr das hier macht euch oder ihn glücklich?" sie deutete auf das Schlachtfeld was einst ihr Aufenthaltsraum war.

"Raven ist immer gemein zu mir und jetzt will sie auch noch meinen Freund?" Terra hatte die Arme verschränkt. "Sie ist gemein zu dir weil du Beast Boy hast. Sie ist eifersüchtig." argumentierte Starfire. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." Raven schüttelte den Kopf. Starfire sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Gut, ich war vielleicht ein...bisschen eifersüchtig." gab Raven zu. "Außerdem habt ihr beide viel gemeinsam." führte Starfire weiter aus. "Haben wir nicht!" kam es von Beiden synchron. "Doch, habt ihr. Ihr wisst beide wie es sich anfühlt allein zu sein. Unerwünscht. Ungeliebt. Terra, Raven fühlt sich genau so wie du dich vor Beast Boy gefühlt hast. War das eine Zeit des Glücks für dich?" Starfire sah sie fragend an. Terra dachte einige Minuten darüber nach.

"Liebst du ihn wirklich oder willst du einfach nur was ich habe?" fragte sie schließlich. "Ich liebe ihn. Nur ihn" flüsterte Raven leise. Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Terra. "Gut, versuchen wir es. Aber ich habe Regeln." Terra´s Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Oh Freude. Dann überlasse ich euch die Details. Ich werde derweil den köstlichen Senf aus meinen Haaren entfernen. Solltet ihr Hilfe benötigen stehe ich gern zur Verfügung" Starfire flog davon und ließ die Beiden allein.

Derweil hatte Cyborg die Verletzungen von Beast Boy so gut wie möglich behandelt. Es wäre zugegeben einfacher mit Raven´s Magie gewesen, doch sie hatte ihn ja erst so zugerichtet. Seine Knochen würden einige Zeit zum heilen benötigen, doch er war stabil und auch sonst konnte Cyborg keine Schäden an inneren Organen feststellen. Beast Boy stöhnte, er kam langsam wieder zu sich. "Ah, was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?" fragte der Gestaltwandler immer noch erschöpft. "Auf der Krankenstation. Raven und Terra wollten dich unter Tonnen von Steinen begraben." antwortete Cyborg von seinem Sitzplatz aus. "Ach ja, jetzt fällt´s mir wieder ein. Geht´s Starfire gut?" fragte Beast Boy. Cyborg nickte. "Super, jetzt schuldet sie mir was. Ich hab da noch ein paar dreckige Unterhosen die dringend gewaschen werden müssen." Beast Boy fing an zu lachen, doch es war schmerzhafter als er erwartet hatte.

"Alter, die haben dich fast zerquetscht und du denkst an deine Wäsche?" Cyborg zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist Berufsrisiko wenn man mit Terra zusammen ist." Beast Boy wollte sich aufrichten, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen. "Vorsicht, Mann. Ich musste dich ganz schön zusammenflicken. Bleib mal lieber im Bett. Ich nehme mal an ich soll den Kram da oben wieder reparieren, kommst du eine Weile alleine klar?" gleich nachdem Beast Boy genickt hatte war Cyborg durch die Tür verschwunden. Es gab viele Schäden zu reparieren.

Der Abend verlief größtenteils friedlich. Cyborg reparierte die umfangreichen Schäden am Tower welche sowohl durch die Stein-Schlacht als auch das Erdbeben entstanden waren. Robin studierte die Überwachungsaufzeichnungen in der Hoffnung den Konflikt zwischen den beiden Teammitgliedern besser verstehen zu können. Starfire wusch ihre Haare und Beast Boy schlief auf der Krankenstation. Es war schon sehr spät am Abend als Raven und Terra zur Krankenstation kamen. "Denkst du wirklich das es funktioniert?" fragte Raven skeptisch. "Fang nicht schon wieder an. Ich bin bereit es zu versuchen solange ich nie wieder Starfire´s Vorträge hören muss. Lass uns gehen und es hinter uns bringen." Terra´s Kopf drehte sich immer noch vom Gelaber der Außerirdischen. Die Beiden gingen zur mittlerweile abgedunkelten Krankenstation. Beast Boy schlief seelenruhig. "Was haben wir ihm nur angetan?" Raven sah betrübt zu Boden. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir machen es ja wieder gut. Mein kleiner Beast Boy ist viel zäher als er aussieht. Brauchst du lange für deine Zaubertricks?" Terra trat an das Bett heran und streichelte ihm sanft durch seine Haare.

Raven tat es ihr gleich und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb. Ihre Hände leuchteten schwarz als ihre Magie begann Knochen zu richten, Gewebe zu flicken und Wunden zu heilen. Beast Boy wachte auf und fühlte sich sofort besser. Nicht das alle seine Schmerzen verschwunden waren, doch es war genug das er sich wieder aufrichten konnte. "Wir wollen uns entschuldigen, Liebling. Wir haben unsere Differenzen zwar nicht vollständig beigelegt, doch so etwas wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Versprochen." Terra wollte ihn küssen, doch er drückte sie leicht von sich weg. "Warum habt ihr gekämpft? Was hat euch so wütend gemacht das ihr fast Starfire erschlagen hättet?" Beast Boy verschränkte die Arme. Terra blickte zu Raven, doch diese konzentrierte sich nach wie vor auf die Heilung.

"Wir haben wegen dir gekämpft." flüsterte Terra zögerlich. "Wegen mir?" die Fragezeichen über Beast Boy´s Kopf waren noch aus dem Weltraum zu sehen. "Ja, und wir konnten uns einigen." Raven küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Beast Boy sah sie mit einem ´willst du mich umbringen? Sie wird mich zu Brei hauen!´-Blick an. Terra drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und zeigte keine Spur von Ärger. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Waren alle verrückt geworden? Nicht dass das etwas schlechtes war. "Terra und ich sind übereingekommen das wir dich teilen können." sprach Raven monoton. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er vielleicht tot und im Himmel war. Hatte sie gerade das gemeint was er dachte? "Allerdings gibt es Regeln. Nicht wahr, Raven?" Terra zog leicht an ihrem Ärmel. "Ja, ich werde meine Gefühle für dich nicht länger verbergen. Beast Boy, ich...liebe dich aus vollem Herzen. Schon eine lange Zeit. Aber ich finde dich nicht witzig, daran hat sich nichts geändert." führte Raven aus.

Beast Boy hatte Angst die Dimensionen könnten einstürzen nachdem er das gehört hatte. "Was?" war alles was er herausbrachte. "Ja, und eine weitere Regel. Kein Sex zu zweit!" Terra hob mahnend ihren Zeigefinger. "Doppelwas?"er steckte einen Finger in sein Ohr. "Ja, nur zu dritt damit keine von uns zu kurz kommt. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh. Selbst mit meiner Magie braucht du noch mindestens einen Tag Ruhe bevor du irgendwas kannst." Raven´s Stimme klang ein wenig enthusiastischer als sie es vorgehabt hatte. "Ich bin sicher er hat genug für uns beide. Er ist ja schließlich...ein Tier!" Terra griff ihm kurz in den Schritt, ließ aber sofort wieder los. Beide schenkten ihm noch ein liebevolles Lächeln bevor sie ihn verließen.

Cyborg arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht an den Reparaturen des Towers. Die Mädchen hatten dem Bauwerk ganz schön eine verpasst. Der Perimeter-Alarm der Krankenstation ging an. Er hatte ihn aktiviert für den Fall das Raven und Terra ihren Kampf eventuell an Beast Boy´s Bett weiterführen wollten. Er warf einen Blick auf die Kameraübertragung und konnte nicht widerstehen rein zu horchen. "Zwei Mädchen auf einmal. Booyah, Kumpel. Dann müssen die beiden nicht mehr den Tower abreißen wegen dir." er griff wieder zu seinem Werkzeug und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Robin konnte es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Er musste wissen ob diese teaminternen Streitigkeiten jetzt geklärt waren oder nicht. Trotz fortgeschrittener Stunde ging er noch einmal zu Starfire um sie zu fragen ob sie etwas erreicht hatte. Er klopfte an ihrer Tür und musste nicht lange warten. "Robin! Welch wundervolle Überraschung. Kommt du um mir den `Besuch` abzustatten?" sie zeichnete Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. Robin wurde sofort rot. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur herausfinden ob du die Sache zwischen den beiden Streithähnen klären konntest. So was darf nicht noch einmal passieren." führte er aus. "Also kein Besuch?" fragte Starfire etwas enttäuscht. Robin atmete tief aus. "Wann immer du willst, Star. Aber es lässt mich halt nicht los." er trat in ihr Zimmer ein. "Oh, Robin. Du sorgst dich zu sehr. Ich denke ich konnte vermitteln. Obwohl mich wundert wieso Terra so schnell nachgegeben hat." sie schwebte zu ihrem Bett und machte es sich bequem.

"Was genau hast du denn getan?" fragte Robin sich zu ihr auf´s Bett setzend. "Ich habe vorgeschlagen das sie teilen sollen." Starfire grinste über beide Ohren. "Was? Ist das so ein Tamarianer-Ding?" fragte er ungläubig. "Nein, Robin. Ich hatte die Idee als ich ein paar der Videos angesehen habe die du unter deinem Bett versteckt hattest. Und da habe ich diese Lernvideos gefunden" Starfire sah ihn mit ihren großen unschuldigen grünen Kulleraugen an. "Was meine Porno...ähh...Starfire, das waren keine Lernvideos. Raven und Terra haben dem zugestimmt?" Robin´s Kopf war hochrot. "Ich dachte das wäre normal auf der Erde, es wunderte mich das sie nicht von selbst darauf gekommen sind. Und wenn das keine Lernvideos waren, wieso habe ich dann soviel davon gelernt." Starfire kratze sich am Kopf. "Was hast du denn gelernt?" er traute sich kaum zu fragen. "Wundervolle Dinge. Zum Beispiel das glorreiche Blasen. Man macht es mit Geliebten, ja? Darf ich es dir zeigen?" Starfire wartete nicht auf seine Antwort.

Terra warf sich völlig fertig auf ihr Bett. Die dämliche Außerirdische hatte doch nicht wirklich gedacht dass es so leicht sein würde? So naiv konnte auch nur Starfire sein. Raven war das erste Mal wirklich angreifbar. Durch die Regeln die sie aufgestellt hatte musste Raven jetzt ihr Spiel spielen. Nun konnte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Sie würde Beast Boy glücklicher machen, was durchaus in ihrem Sinne war, und zeitgleich würde sie auf die anderen auch noch großzügig wirken. Raven konnte zwar mit ihm schlafen, doch das bedeutete nichts. Sein Herz gehörte ihr! Das würde immer so sein. Raven war ein Sexspielzeug, ein Sexspielzeug das Terra demütigen würde für all die Male in denen Raven sie gedemütigt hatte.

Raven war müde, doch sie musste zuerst meditieren bevor sie schlafen konnte. Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet so viele Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Sie ließ es Revue passieren. Terra hatte eine ganze Reihe von Regeln aufgestellt. Sie wollte vermutlich sicherstellen dass Raven sie nicht heraus drängeln konnte. Sex nur zu dritt, nicht das sie Sex so schnell in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Doch sie musste jetzt nach Terra´s Takt tanzen. Und es war ein schneller Takt. Das war wohl Terra´s Art es ihr heimzuzahlen. Doch solange sie mit Beast Boy zusammen sein konnte würde sie sich fü größte Sorge war allerdings eine besondere Regel von der Terra sich nicht abbringen ließ. Eine Regel die sie Beast Boy nicht mitteilen durfte. Terra meinte sie würde ihr eine Liebesprüfung auferlegen um sicherzustellen das ihre Gefühle auch wirklich echt waren. Sie sagte allerdings nicht woraus diese Prüfung bestand. Doch vielleicht würde es ja wirklich funktionieren, diese Dreiecksbeziehung. Raven wollte das es funktionierte. Sie wollte nur geliebt werden und sie würde geliebt werden.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Beast Boy durch Robin geweckt. "Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte sein Anführer. "Ja, Raven hat mich geheilt. Ich bin okay." Beast Boy nickte. "Starfire hat mir alles erzählt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist." Robin setzte sich neben das Bett. "Woher weiß denn bitte Star davon? Moment! Hat sie die Dreieckbeziehung vorgeschlagen? Ist das so ein Tamarianer-Ding?" Beast Boy wunderte sich wieso Robin rot wurde. "Ähhh, ja. Das ist...so ein Tamarianer-Ding. Genau! Ich will nur sagen das so etwas schnell kompliziert werden kann." mahnte Robin. "Ja, kompliziert. Sagt der Typ der auf die Außerirdische steht." erwiderte Beast Boy. Robin rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, guter Punkt. Trotzdem, wir sind ein Team und ein Team muss zusammenarbeiten. Kriegst du es hin das die beiden in Zukunft besser miteinander auskommen?" Robin machte ein ernstes Gesicht. "Natürlich. Meine Liebe ist grenzenlos." Beast Boy breitete seine Arme aus. "Tu einfach nichts Dummes." meinte Robin und verließ die Krankenstation wieder.

Raven hatte die meiste Zeit mit meditieren verbracht als es wieder mal an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie hoffte das es Beast Boy wäre, doch es war leider Terra. Sie drängelte sich gleich an ihr vorbei in ihr Zimmer und schaute sich kurz um. "Ja, total nicht gothic." meinte Terra abfällig. Raven ärgerte sich, doch sie behielt die Fassung. "Was willst du?" fragte sie Terra direkt. "Kann ich dich nicht einfach besuchen? Immerhin werden wir demnächst...beste Freundinnen." Terra legte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. "Hör auf mich so anzusehen, Mädchen. Ich frage nicht noch einmal, was willst du?" Raven ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ich habe beschlossen dir mitzuteilen was ich dir als Prüfung auferlege, meine liebe kleine Raven." Terra´s Blick wirkte irgendwie böse. "Habe ich eine Wahl?" Raven gefiel das hier überhaupt nicht. "Du hast zugestimmt, schon vergessen. Die große mächtige Raven wird doch keine Abmachung brechen. Keine Abmachung, kein Beast Boy. Deine Entscheidung."

Terra genoss diesen Moment. Diesen Moment in dem Raven ihr so schutzlos ausgeliefert war. "Ich dachte für einen winzigen Moment wirklich du hättest dich geändert, Terra. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn tun?" Raven schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Ich will lediglich das du das hier trägst. Und zwar ständig, überall. Als Liebesbeweis sozusagen." Terra hielt ein Halsband hoch auf dem ´Eigentum von BB und Terra´ stand. Raven traute ihren Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Nachdem Raven keine Anstalten machte das Halsband anzunehmen drückte Terra es ihr in die Hand. "Wenn du es nicht tust sorge ich dafür das Beast Boy dich für alle Zeiten hasst. Ich erzähle ihm einfach das du mich in eine andere Dimension verbannen willst um mich loszuwerden. Vielleicht werfen sie DICH dann aus dem Team! Dann weißt du wie das ist wenn alle gegen dich sind." Terra zeigte mittlerweile offen ihre Wut. Raven hob ihre Hand und Terra zuckte kurz zurück aus Furcht sie hätte ihre Rivalin vielleicht auf eine Idee gebracht. Doch Raven legte sich das Halsband an. "Schön das wir uns einig sind. Jetzt geh, zeig dich ein bisschen. Und natürlich war es deine Entscheidung es zu tragen. Denk an die Regeln! Das ist mein Spiel." Terra lächelte sie noch einmal böse an und ging dann. Raven wartete bis sie weg war und nahm dann das Überwachungsband ihrer Raumüberwachung. Sie durfte es Beast Boy zwar nicht sagen, doch von zeigen war ja nicht die Rede. Das blonde Flittchen war sich nicht bewusst mit wem sie sich anlegte. Sie hätte mit Terra auskommen können, doch wenn sie den Krieg wollte sollte sie ihn haben. Obwohl sie es irgendwie schade fand, ein Teil von ihr hatte sich irgendwie darauf gefreut und gehofft das sie sich wirklich in Terra getäuscht hatte.

Cyborg war immer noch damit beschäftigt die Schäden zu reparieren. Er war gerade dabei einen der Felsen zu entfernen als Raven auf ihn zusteuerte. "Jo, Raven. Kannst du mir mal ein bisschen helfen hier? Ich meine, für dich ist das nur ein Fingerschnippen." er deutete auf einige Trümmer. Raven erfasste einige der Trümmer mit ihrer Magie und warf sie in einen Schacht für Müllbeseitigung. Danach reichte sie ihm die Videoaufzeichnungen. "Bringst du das hier zu Beast Boy? Er soll es sich ansehen wenn er allein ist." instruierte sie ihn. "Klar...ähh, Raven, nettes Halsband. Vielleicht ein wenig ZU offensichtlich?" Cyborg setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. "Tu es einfach." Raven machte ein ernstes Gesicht, drehte sich um und ging.

Starfire flog auf der Suche nach Robin durch den Tower als ihr Raven entgegenkam. "Raven, was für ein wunderbarer Tag, nicht wahr?" grüßte sie freundlich. "Sicher." antwortete Raven monoton. "Was für ein schönes Halsband. Ist das ein Erdbrauch um besondere Zuneigung auszudrücken? Sollte ich mir vielleicht auch eines für Robin besorgen?" fragte die Tamarianerin unschuldig. "Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragen" antwortete Raven sarkastisch. "Das werde ich." Starfire flog weiter noch bevor Raven sie davon abhalten konnte. "Außerirdische. Keinen Sinn für Sarkasmus" murmelte Raven lediglich.

Beast Boy war immer noch auf der Krankenstation. Hier fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf, doch wenigstens hatte er was worauf er sich freuen konnte. Cyborg kam rein, eine CD in der Hand. "Raven hat mir das für dich gegeben. Sagte du sollst es allein gucken. Willst du mir irgendwas erzählen, Kumpel?" er hielt ihm die CD vor die Nase. "Gib mir das." Beast Boy schnappte danach, doch Cyborg zog sie zurück. "Sag´s mir. Komm schon. Was läuft da zwischen euch?" neckte Cyborg ihn weiter. "Gib schon her, Mann! Ich wette du weißt das sowieso bei all den Kameras die du hier überall verteilt hast." Beast Boy schnappte erneut danach, doch Cyborg war wieder schneller. "Okay, okay. Hab Spaß." Cyborg legte die CD in eines der Abspielgeräte und ging hinaus.

Beast Boy hatte etwas anderes erwartet als er zu sehen bekam. Er konnte kaum glauben was Terra getan hatte. Obwohl er eigentlich noch nicht aufstehen sollte stand er auf und rannte zu ihrem Zimmer. Terra war überrascht darüber das ihr Freund bereits wieder auf den Beinen war. "Terra, du wirst mir erklären was du mit Raven getan hast." Beast Boy verschränkte wütend die Arme. "Sie hat sich entschlossen es zu tragen, Liebling. Frag sie, sie wird es bestätigen." Terra versuchte unschuldig zu wirken. Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen um ihn abzulenken, doch er stieß sie zurück. "Cyborg hat mir die Überwachungsaufzeichnungen gezeigt, Terra. Keine Lügen mehr! Dachtest du ich bin so dumm das ich es nicht bemerken würde?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Terra sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. "Nein, ich halte dich nicht für dumm! Niemals! Ich wollte dir nie wehtun." versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Nein, mir nicht. Du wolltest Raven wehtun." klagte er sie an.

Terra nickte stumm und blickte zu Boden. "Sie war immer gemein zu mir. Und sie ist so verdammt perfekt. Macht immer einen auf total überlegen. Und dann kommt sie mit ihrer verdammten aufrichten Liebe für dich, meinem Freund! Sie will mir das einzig gute wegnehmen das mir jemals passiert ist. Bitte, verlass mich nicht!" sie ging auf die Knie und bettelte ihn förmlich an. "Terra. Ich würde dich nie verlassen. Niemals, doch du wirst aufhören sie fertig zu machen, klar? Ja, ich fühle mich zu Raven hingezogen und ich kann verstehen wieso es dir Angst macht das sie gesagt hat das sie mich liebt. Ich will nicht das ihr beide meinetwegen so viel leidet. In meinen Herzen ist genug Platz für euch beide. Ich kann das, vertrau mir." er hatte sich zu ihr herunter gekniet und wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. "Also willst du das ich mich mit ihr vertrage? So richtig?" Terra kannte bereits die Antwort auf ihre Frage. Beast Boy nickte. "Keine Tricks mehr, Liebling. Raven wird es verstehen. Du musst lernen anderen zu vertrauen, das ist der erste Schritt." Beast Boy lächelte sie an.

Raven hatte das Geschehen in der Sicherheitszentrale mit den Kameras beobachtet. Terra´s Gemeinheit basierte also eigentlich auf Furcht. Sie war gemein zu anderen damit niemand gemein zu ihr sein konnte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Ein letztes Mal war sie bereit Terra eine Chance zu geben, ein allerletztes Mal. Wenn Beast Boy das Mädchen nicht erreichen konnte, dann war sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Also nutzte Raven ihre Kräfte und öffnete ein Portal das sie direkt vor Terra´s Tür beförderte. Diese kam gerade herausgelaufen, immer noch mit verheultem Gesicht und lief Raven direkt in die Arme. "Es tut mir leid, Raven. Alles tut mir leid." schluchzte Terra. Raven blieb zunächst steif, rang sich dann aber doch dazu durch ihre Umarmung zu erwidern.

Einige Minuten lang standen sie so auf dem Korridor. Beast Boy kam ebenfalls dazu und beobachtete das ganze. "Keine Tricks mehr. Versprochen. Ich will ihn einfach nur nicht verlieren." Terra hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt. Dann lies sie Raven los, ging hinter ihre einstige Rivalin und löste das Halsband. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden Mädchen erschien jetzt irgendwie lächerlich. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund aufeinander eifersüchtig zu sein. "Starfire hat in einem Punkt recht gehabt. Wir haben wirklich etwas gemeinsam." meinte Raven schließlich. Terra blickte sie nur fragend an. "Unsere Liebe zu Beast Boy, das ist unsere Gemeinsamkeit. Ich versuche aufgeschlossener dir gegenüber zu sein und du begräbst das Kriegsbeil. Einverstanden?" Raven reichte Terra die Hand. Terra schlug ein.

-Lemon-Warnung-

Nur richteten die Beiden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Angebeteten. Sie warfen sich kurz gegenseitig Blicke zu und drückten ihn gemeinsam zurück in Terra´s Quartier. Raven riss ihm mit ihren Kräften einfach die Kleidung vom Leib. "Vielleicht war das am Ende ja doch keine so schlechte Idee dich an Bord zu holen, Raven. Bereit für uns, Liebling?" Terra stupste ihn auf ihr Bett. Beast Boy grinste nur breit. Terra begann für ihren Liebling zu strippen und entledigte sich zum Takt einer unhörbaren Melodie nach und nach ihrer Sachen. Raven legte alles außer ihrem Umhang ab und warf den Rest ihres Kostüms achtlos in die Ecke. "Jemand freut sich uns zu sehen." Raven strich sanft über Beast Boys Schwanz was ihn zum stöhnen brachte. Terra ging einen Schritt weiter und hauchte ihren Atem über sein bestes Stück.

Es war schwer vorzustellen das die beiden kurz zuvor noch Rivalen waren. Die wildere Seite von Raven übernahm die Kontrolle als sie Beast Boys Schwanz in den Mund nahm und ihn kräftig lutschte. Terra presste ihre Lippen auf die ihres Liebhabers. Ihre Zunge begehrte Einlass während sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Nach einigen Minuten tauschten die beiden ihre Plätze. Nun war es an Terra ihrem Freund zu zeigen wie tief sie kam. Nach einigen Versuchen bekam sie ihn bis zum Anschlag rein. Beast Boy stöhnte laut in Raven´s Mund während er ihre Brüste massierte. Terra´s Zunge gleitete über seine Eichel während sie zeitgleich seine Hoden massierte. Es zeigte Wirkung. Beast Boy´s Körper spannte sich an und Terra bekam eine volle Ladung. Raven unterbrach ihren Dauerkuss und warf Terra einen verführerischen Blick zu.

Das blonde Mädchen wollte ihr zeigen das sie wirklich bereit war zu teilen. Also zog sie Raven an sich heran und gab ihr einen innigen Zungenkuss und teilte das Sperma mit ihr. Beast Boy beobachtete atemlos dieses Schauspiel. Beide Mädchen beobachteten erstaunt wie sein Schwanz sich sofort wieder aufrichtete. "Schätze er ist bereit für Runde 2." meinte Raven kichernd. "Ich sagte doch er ist ein Tier. Nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?" Terra beugte sich zu ihm herunter und kraulte ihn kurz hinter dem Ohr. "äähhhhh" war alles was Beast Boy herausbekam, zusammen mit seinem Sabber. "Denkst du wir haben sein Gehirn überfordert?" fragte Terra skeptisch. "Wen kümmert´s? Ich liebe ihn nicht wegen seinem Intellekt." dabei streichelte Raven sanft über sein Glied.

"Diesmal ich zuerst." Terra verlor keine Zeit und stürzte sich auf ihren grünen Liebhaber. Hier zeigte sich Terra´s wilde Seite. Sie ritt ihn wie in einem Rodeo und stöhnte laut. Raven hatte sich unterdessen auf Beast Boy´s Gesicht gesetzt und wackelte einladend mit ihrem Hintern. Auch sie erlaubte sich ein leises Stöhnen als er mit seiner Zunge ihr Heiligtum berührte und krallte sich in seinem Haar fest. Es war der Himmel. Beast Boy und Terra kamen zur selben Zeit. Terra schrie es geradezu heraus. Es war unglaublich heiß und sie fühlte sich unglaublich voll. Sie sah buchstäblich Sterne. Sofort danach rollte sie sich erschöpft zur Seite und blieb liegen.

Raven hatte sich ihr erstes Mal nicht so vorgestellt, doch sie gab gern zu das es sie anmachte ihre beiden Liebhaber so zu sehen. Sie war jedoch noch nicht fertig. Also widmete sie sich jetzt seinem Schwanz. Sie beugte sich, immer noch auf Beast Boy´s Gesicht sitzend, nach vorn und atmete tief den Geruch ein. Eine kurze Berührung mit ihrem Finger und eine winzige Prise Magie brachten seinen Schwanz sofort wieder auf Touren. Nach einigen kurzen Küsschen erhob sie sich und brachte sich für das Hauptgericht in Stellung. Raven blickte kurz zu Terra, doch diese hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Dann lies sie sich auf seinen Schwanz mit voller Wucht runter, doch sie erwischte das falsche Loch. Für kurze Zeit tat es weh, doch dann fühlte sich Raven unglaublich gut. Sie lies seinen Schwanz ganz in sich hinein gleiten und begann sich wild auf- und abzubewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Beast Boy sein Sperma tief in ihre Rektum pumpte. Raven kam auf der Stelle.

Plötzlich war der ganze Raum von einer schwarzen Energiewelle erfüllt welche die gesamte Überwachung lahmlegte und dann sofort wieder abebbte. "Was war denn das?" fragte Terra irritiert. Raven brauchte ein paar Sekunden um ihre Atmung nach ihrem Orgasmus wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen bevor sie antwortete. "Ich...habe die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte verloren. Aber...das war es wert." keuchte Raven bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite von Beast Boy legte. Alle drei kuschelten sich dicht aneinander. "Terra, Raven, ich liebe euch beide." sprach Beast Boy völlig erledigt. Die beiden Mädchen küssten ihn auf beide Wangen bevor die drei glücklich einschliefen.

-Lemon Ende-

Gleich nachdem Raven den Überwachungsraum verlassen hatte kam durch reinen Zufall Robin herein. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf den Monitor welcher Terra´s und Raven´s Begegnung zeigte. Würde es gleich wieder losgehen? Er beobachtete aufmerksam und war erleichtert als es anders als erwartet ausging. Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden nachdem die drei mit ihrem Liebesspiel begonnen hatten, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Zu allem Überfluss kam mitten während der Action Starfire herein geflogen. "Robin, ich suche schon die ganze Zeit nach dir." sie schwebte auf ihn zu, stoppte aber in der Luft als ihr Blick auf den Monitor fiel. Sie blickte ein paarmal zwischen Robin und dem Monitor hin und her. "Es freut mich das die drei endlich zueinander gefunden haben. Freundin Terra hat eine interessante Technik." Starfire amüsierte es wie peinlich es Robin war. Erdbräuche waren so seltsam. "Terra und Raven sind gut...aber ich bin besser." Robin bemerkte gar nicht mehr dass das Überwachungssystem in Terra´s Raum komplett ausfiel als Starfire ihm bewies wie gut sie war.


End file.
